Maybe, Maybe Not
by aia1097
Summary: Nate's with a mystery girl. People think she's new here in the Upper East Side. Oh how wrong they are.....
1. Homecoming

A/N: I do not own anything! this is gonna be pretty odd I was just fighting sleep in one of my classes

* * *

**Nate**

"okay, french revolution is. . . . . . . "I typed into my laptop. "I don't like the french revolution" I said out loud

"you never liked french anything" I heard a voice from my door.

"well Blair, what do you know about it then?"

"Blair? More like Cass" there stood a petite 16 year old girl with jet black, waist lenth hair who looked very familiar

"What are you doing here?"

"bringing you some coffee"

"no, I mean, what are you doing here?"

She sat on my bed. "Well, I was in the neighborhood, and thought it was a good time to drop by. But it looks like you're pretty busy. So, here" she hands me a cup from Starbucks.

"Thanks"

"Mr. archibald, you're parents have requested your prescence for dinner." My maid said

"well…." Cassidy started. "I'd better get going, dinner awaits!" she said in a British accent.

"hey, you wanna stay? Let's catch up a little after, maybe some coffee?"

"sure"

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"so, cassidy, what are you up to these days?" Mrs. Archibald asked as she ate a piece of lettuce.

"nothing really special, just training for archery" cass replied

"training still? I thought you'd be in the Olympics by now" I asked

"well, actually I am, junior division"

"well, a toast" I raise my glass, everybody follows

"to the olympics"

"to the olympics" everybody repeats

later that night, I get a call from vanessa about this party Blair is throwing, I completely forgot about it.

"cass, I'm so sorry, vanessa's waiting for me at this party that I promised her I would go and-"

"it's cool, I'm just gonna head home"

"I'll drop you off then"

"no need, I'm three doors down from here"

"wait, you're here for how long?"

''most likely until I turn eighteen, then I'm free…………………… what are you waiting for? Don't you have a party to go to?"

"oh, yeah, right. Listen, sorry I have to bail"

"just promise me coffee tomorrow"

"sure"

* * *

A/N: I'll continue this if I get at least 5 reviews


	2. Chuck Bass

Later that night, I guess I got pretty drunk because the last thing I remember is heading to the bathroom.

Cassidy

It was around 1 in the morning when I heard a bump near my door and Nate chattering. He came home drunk. That's something pretty unusual in comparison with, well, Chuck. Poor thing. I finally walked out of my room to help him.

"The tables have turned," I said to Chuck while putting Nate's arm over my shoulder

"Indeed they have" he mused, "what the hell are you doing here?" he said in a more serious tone

"Making sure you don't end up robbing him"

"Ah" he said sarcastically "how's life in Hawaii, London and Paris?"

"I was in Greece"

"That's what they all say. How stupid do you think I am?"

"You're Chuck Bass. Need I say more?"

"Welcome home Cassidy Rivera" ha said with a smirk

"Glad to be home"

"Oh, and Nate just broke up with Blair, and they're partners for their term paper on the french revolution. Serena has a new boyfriend; Dan, with a little bitch of a sister, Jenny. But the biggest bitch, Georgina, has just been overthrown from her post"

"That bitch has Serena wrapped around her finger"

"Had, bitch" chuck replied while putting Nate down on his bed "he had vodka, several shots of rum and a beer"

"Beer? Since when has beer been a part of parties?"

"It hasn't, that vannessa chick brought it. Nate will fill you in tomorrow"

"You haven't changed a bit, Chuck Bass"

"Neither have you, Cassidy Rivera" he said while shutting the door of Nate's room, leaving Nate and I alone, with his shirt, well, missing. Oh crap, he looks like he's about to. Oh nevermind. I walk up to him to at least take off his watch when he suddenly grabs me by the waist, closer to his body and starts stroking my leg. He starts to unzip my skirt.


	3. Serena Van Der Woodsen

When I push his hand away. I'm not going to do it. Not tonight. No.

All Nate can give me is a mischievous smile, like he has an idea or something. His pearly white smile turns into a stare of want, of need. Of desire. He plants his left hand on the back of my head and entangles his fingers into my hair. He then quickly gives me a passionate kiss, using his tongue to explore my mouth, and then searchingly puts his right hand on my unzipped skirt and pulls it down.

It reached the bottom of my thighs before I shoved him away. I ran out the door when I looked back at Nate. He had this clueless expression on his face.

I don't. It can't. I'm not. It's just. Screw it. I'll just eat out with Serena.

I dial Serena's number and she answers pretty quickly.

"Dutchess C"

"Queen S"

"Not anymore"

"oh really?"

"I'm in town tonight; and if you're not busy, wanna bond over sushi?"

"I'd love to"

"See you in 15"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" serena asked, she's like my older sister

"I'm just here to settle down, actually. So I'm starting school right here in the Upper East Side"

"I'm so excited! Hey, I heard you're in this little competition called the Olympics?"

"It's nothing. I'm just in archery, junior division and currently won 2 gold medals!"

"Wow, oh I missed you"

"Me too! Now, less about me and more about you. Who's Dan and how long have you been together?"

"Just my boyfriend, who I love to death! And we've been going out for a while"

"Like how long?"

"A few days, weeks, months"

"Oh my God! I should meet him sometime"

"Yeah, that would be great. He's such a nice person. He's generous, and he's such a gentleman"

"Sounds like you're perfect for each other"

"Really? That means so much to hear that from you"

"So, how's Lily?"

"Mom is…a Bass" she replies with a sigh

"You mean she's-"

"Yeah"

"Then you're Chuck's-"

"Mmhm"

"And he's your-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part"

"That's so-It's definitely something"

"It was so nice talking to you" she said with a pout

"Me too" I said with the same pout

"When are you starting school?" she asked while getting off the stool

"really really soon, trust me" and we parted ways after that


	4. Dan Humphrey

As I walk out of the resto, my mind goes back to Nate, how we almost. No, nevermind. I only realized my hands were shaking when I dropped my open purse. Most, if not all of my things, were sprawled on the sidewalk, for everybody to see.

"Here, let me help you" this guy said

"thanks"

"Are you okay? You're shaking," he asked.

Okay, he's either being nosy or just plain concerned.

"Oh yeah, just had one heck of a night"

"Um, I'm Dan" he introduced himself while helping me up.

"Cassidy"

"Well, I'd better get going, it's nice to meet you Cassidy"

"Please; Cass, just Cass."

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"I'd highly doubt"

"Oh, well, sorry. Just a thought. You look familiar. Like I've seen you before"

"You'd better get going" I said after a long pause

"oh, yeah. sorry" He looked like he'd just been snapped out of a daze.

"are _you_ okay?" I asked, worried

"yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure we haven't met before?" he asked. again.

"The olympics are gonna be shown on TV soon, maybe you saw me in one of the commercials?" I racked my brain for any time I was filmed during training.

"Cassidy..... Rivera?" he asked

"yeah" I said with a shrug

"wow, you look.... different." he sounded like he was trying to say something without insulting me

"young, for one"

"yeah"

"I have to go, for real now"

"sorry to waste your time. again."

"no big deal"

and I headed home after that, and collapsed into my bed.

--------------

The next morning

Nate

I wake up to a massive headache; plus the piercing scent of coffee being held under my nose. It's just my breakfast in front of me. I take a bite out the waffles and a sip of the coffee before me. Thoughts swirl in my head, not being able to focus on just one: 'what happened last night?' 'where is my shirt?' 'how did I get here'.

I get to the bathroom and take off what's left of the clothes on my body and turn on the water, out pours freezing cold water. 'Shit, wrong one' I mutter and turn on the hot water. It drips down my face, down my chest and flows to the floor. It feels so different; like I'm detached from my body.

I finish up my shower and walk out to discover something I never expected: Cassidy's skirt. On the floor.

* * *

AN: I refuse to continue if I don't get AT LEAST 10 reviews.


	5. Jenny Humphrey

-Cassidy-

I wake up and check my phone. It's, like, what, 10? Ha! a message from Blair. What's she up to now?

_Dutchess C._

_You never told me anything!_

_Come to my place for brunch_

_Gotta tell you something._

_B_

Hmm. What is she scheming now? I type into my phone:

_Hey B!_

_Sure._

_I have something for you too._

_I think you'll like it._

_C._

Gotta get ready. Fast. I shower and change into something worthy enough to be seen in by _the_ Blair and Eleanor Waldorf. I settle for a strapless white bubble dress. I miss her. She was more like a cousin to me; compared to Serena, I mean. What happened to her and Nate? Should I ask? Nevermind, I don't wanna put her in a bad mood this early.

I take a cab to Blair's place. As I walk into the gate I see a blonde girl carrying a pile of papers lose her balance and turn bright pink. Hmm, grace under pressure. I walk up to her and pick up some of her stuff; they were just some plans. That's when I see her little sketch notebook with really good designs.

"Thanks, that was so embarassing" she said

"Grace under pressure" I mused while standing up

"Thanks. Again." She said as she stood up, too, finally looking up. "Omigosh, y-you're Cassidy Rivera!"

"Um, yeah." I said

"This is twice as embarassing" she flushed pink again.

"Don't worry, I was more clumsy than that. I had stairs . . . and stitches"

"But, you're awesome."

"That's what everybody says"

"You're so great, you're tired of it!"

"Nah" I look down at my hands, I realized her little sketch book is still with me "these designs are really good" I said whille I was scanning through them

"Really? Thanks!"

"So you are an intern?" I was still concentrating on her sketches

"Yeah, with Eleanor Waldorf"

"Really?" I was so intrigued with this girl "Can you come up with something for me?"

She turned pale when she heard what I said, "I-I'd be honored to"

"Just something casual" she nodded her head "and can I have your calling card?"

"Oh, I don't have one. But, um, you can find me here." She looked at the huge building I was heading to

"Oh, okay. So, what's your name?"

"Right! Sorry, I forgot my name. I'm Jenny. Jenny Humphrey"

"Jenny, got it. I'll just find you here then?"

"yeah."

"I gotta go. I'm running late for something."

"sorry for keeping you"

I headed up to blair's place where Dorota, her maid, greeted me as soon as the elevator doors opened; like she was waiting for me the whole time. She hasn't changed one bit.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!


	6. talk

"C!" Blair cheered. She was in a good mood today.

"B!" was my enthusiastic reply.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How was Hawaii?"

"Does everybody know?"

"C, I have my personal, not to mention private sources. So you're alright. Anybody who isn't a genuine somebody is out of the loop"

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Blair. Really"

"C, as queen, I am breeding you. You are next in line for the throne as queen. Remember that."

"Miss Blair, Miss Cassidy, Please proceed to the dining hall for brunch." Dorota announced.

Brunch was great, I got to catch up with mother and daughter. Though I gotta admit, I didn't miss getting all dolled up like this. So it was a relief when Nate messaged me for coffee. I said my thanks and goodbyes to the Waldorfs then quickly made my way to the coffee shop.

As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted with the pleasant scent of coffee and pastries; this I missed. I could spot Nate sitting in a corner, away from all the other people.

"Hey" I said, giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey!" he said, a little surprised. "You look… dressed."

"Oh." I said, reminded of what I was wearing. "well I kinda had brunch with a friend earlier"

"Blair" he said, like it was a dirty word

"oh yeah" I agreed while taking a seat across him. "I haven't dressed like this since, since I left." Sounding a little surprised at how long it was.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something" he said with a serious tone.

"Sure" I said sounding a little worried

"what do you want to get?" he asked with the most serious expression on his face.

I just broke into laughter after that

"no seriously! What do you want to get?"

"Um, just a cappuccino I guess" I giggled.

He ordered one for me and finally, when I stopped laughing, asked me another question.  
"Cass, I'm serious now. What happened the night I got drunk?"

"Oh" not so pleasant memories started to come back to me. "well, chuck carried you back."

"That's all?"

"Well pretty much. And I came to check on you, just to make sure Chuck won't be an ass. Then we left you. That's it." I lied, but I knew I could hide it. Especially with Nate.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah, pretty much."

"Cass, I know you're not telling me everything"

"Well, that's everything"

"Cass, please, did we-"

"No we didn't! why the hell are you making such a big deal out of it when nothing happened?"

"because your skirt was on my floor!"

I could feel the blood drain from my already pale face. I panicked.

so I ran.


	7. author's note

Maybe, Maybe not's hiatus is coming to an end.  
If I don't upload a new chappie within the next 3 days, kindly flood me with very angry PMs.

I uploaded this is to remind you that I haven't abandoned this story……. And so that you won't get mad at me.

though you probably will anyway.

but I swear, I'll be uploading it in the next 3 days


	8. Shattered

Hey everybody!  
I know I promised you a new chapter…well, about that.

You see, I just found out this very story has been **plagiarized.  
**by who? You have to thank _**studmuffin54**_ in quizilla.

I just don't understand why people do that. I mean, you have nothing else to post so you go "hey, this looks good. maybe I should copy her."  
that's just retarded.

she claimed it as her own (duh!) and even said "sorry for posting it late, life happened" or something like that..  
it just pisses the shit out of me that someone would do that.

and I had to find out from my friend, she asked me why I signed up for quizilla. (which I never did)  
then insisted I did because THIS STORY, COPIED VERBATIM was on there, so it must be me, right?  
WRONG.

All my typos, all my misspelled letters…THERE!

I really really don't wanna take this down or stop writing this.  
but I have no other choice....  
I'm gonna send out one last chapter to you guys after this. but you'll have to PM me for it. and each continuation is slightly different from each other so I'll know exactly who it is.

and IF I or any of you can catch or find out who is the plagiarizer.... I MAY, I repeat, MAY continue this story.

Sorry.

Stay tuned for more updates. Please.


End file.
